Utility vehicle tires having, in the tread, a block profile whose blocks are equipped with sipes are known in numerous design variants. Utility vehicle tires of this type are suitable in particular for use under winter driving conditions. For example, a utility vehicle tire, in particular for buses, is known which has a tread made of six block rows running in encircling fashion in a circumferential direction. Each block is equipped with at least one sipe oriented in an axial direction, such that the tire has more than one thousand sipes in the tread, ensuring good traction on snow. On roadways with a relatively thick layer of snow or on steep snow-covered roadways, however, the traction characteristics and handling characteristics of the known vehicle tire are less satisfactory.